User blog:Owen Hardy/Team Victory Elimination Chart
Team Victory is one of three teams this season, consisting of Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Harold, Leshawna, and Noah. Members: Leshawna ( Leader ) Noah Bridgette Cody Harold DJ Around the World In Fifty Days: To Decide the Teams Chris made everyone do a lap around the plane, DJ was the Third Peron back and was put on Team C, Next Leshawna and Bridgette were asigned to Team C, and Cody, Noah and Harold were the last ones back which Chris placed them on Team C Which Chris gave the name Team Victory which Leshawna was already proud of, Next they had to pick a leader Both Leshawna and Harold Nominated themselves but Cody and Bridgette pefered Leshawna over Harold due to Harold and Cody's Rivarly. unlike the other teams, Team Victory spilts up into two groups Leshawn's Goup seraches for the key in the first class room while Harold's Group will go to the cargo hold, With Leshawna's group She and Bridgette searched throught first class while Noah is bored reaing a Magazine, Despite their best effots team Amazon won. In Da Nile: In the Economy class where Tema Victory is at Leshawna cheers her team up after losing their first challenge but Noah doubts there chances while Bridgette tries to get the two to not fight, In the Confessional Leshawna talks about how Noah is not a team player, The Three teams then exit the plane once Chris announces their Second challenge and the first Location which is in Egpyt. Noah questions Chris comments about Surviving in the dessert on a cammel when he is pushed by one of the memer's of Amzon, Once the race Began Team Victory alread took the lead as Team amazon can see them right in front of them. Team Victory Won part one of the challenge as they arrive at the Nile river but for part two they must cross the nile river while carrying an object as reward for wining part one they are given a Diamond while the other two teams are given something more heavier. Despite that Team Amazon had already won again, Team victory had also won inmunity for coming second place they win nothing and lose nothing. New York Pity: Next the Contestants all Arive at New York city once the team must climb a pole upto the statue of Liberty, Leshawna continues to encourage Noah to actuall help this time so she suggested he climbs first but Harold then said that DJ should which Cody then decides to just go up to start the whole challenge. Bad news is there the last team to reach then top and now must grab the carriage from the spike of the statue which DJ does and thsn slides down the pole which Noah refused to until Leshawna picks him up and throws him down once they get down Team Amazon have already won which Means they had to vs Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot in the final challenge to aviod elimination, Leshawna once again picks Noah to do it but Chris makes her do it with him aswell, So they had to get two giant apples out of the pond without using there hands, Noah finnaly decides to help Leshawna in the challenge as they both dive into the pond. During the challenge Alejandro throws a turtle at Leshawna which bites her on the butt while Duncan throws one at Noah aswell but They Both manage to stop Duncan from reach the shore before they do however Chris declares it a tie and they must both go back into to get another apple during the race Noah accidently kicks Duncan in the face so He drags him down Whiel Leshawna Manages to stop Alejandro however when Alejandro tries to escape from Leshawna he accidenly rips her shirt off showing her purple bra which she covers but Alejandro reaches the Finish meaning Team Victory has to face their first elimination ceremony While Alejandro recovers Leshawna's Rip shirt which she starts to fall for , at the Ceremony Bridgette is given the first barf bag followed by Cody, DJ and Harold, Leaving Leshawna and Noah in the bottom two but Leshawna is given the Final Barf Bag, which meant Noah was eliminated as he grabs his parachute and heads to the plane door he has trouble trying to open it but he trips and falls off the plane anway which Leshawna described as Karama. Meat Your Maker: In the economy Class Leshawna tries to boost her teams confidence after Noah was eliminated however Harold added that a New leader would be better, in the Confessional Harold talks about how he now despise Leshawna and believes that it wasn't Noah faults for losing in New York. Later Team Victroy arrive in Germany where they have to shovel raw meat into the meat grinder, They were doing so well until the machine broke down revealing that Duncan had sabotaged them by throwing a rock into their meat grinder which resulted in Team Victory coming last, Chris then explianed part two which two members of each team had to beat the other team in a dance/survival competion, Cody was pitted against Alejadnro but lost to him and DJ was pitted against heather but he managed to beat her, However overal Team Chris beat them 2-1 winners. SO Team Victroy had to face Team Amazon in the tie-breaker Chris did the classic gold incident and made Bridgette vs her own boyfriend Tyler however things played out differnt this time because Tyler thought she was Cody and tackled her off the platform. Since she was the first person to touch the ground her team lost and had to face their second elimination ceremony. At the Ceremony Cody was given the first peanut barf bag followed by Bridgette and DJ. Which put Harold and Leshawna in the low but Leshawna was given the final barf bag which surprisingly meant that Harold was taking the drop of shame leaving Team Victory with a disavantage of 4 people against the other two teams who had five people left. London Bridgette: Team Victory are once again in the Economy class but with Team Amazon this time, Bridgette also Broke up with Tyler. Later they arrive in England for their Next challenge where they must hide from Chef dressed as Jack the Ripper, Bridgette is aproched by Alejandro who asks her if she wants to pair up with him which she agress too. Alejandro told her of a good hiding place which he reveals to be a dinning Hall which Bridgette is impressed with but states in the confessional that she still likes Tyler. After enjoying the dinner Alejandro tires to make a deal with Bridgette to eliminated Tyler and Sierra but she rejects the idea, Chef then suddenly arrives and Alejandro throws her at him which eliminates her from the challenge. Menawhile Cody,DJ and Leshawna are latter corned by Chef in Fear and are quickly eliminated. Leshawna latter asks Bridgette what happened. Birdgette tries to Tell her about Alejandro but Alejandro makes a Full Lie about her cheating on Tyler with Cody which even makes Bridgette begin to cry about no one trusting her. Team Victory lost every member during the challenge so they have to face elimination for a fourth time in a row. At the Ceremony Dj and Leshawna are given the first two Barf bags putting Cody and Bridgette in the low but Cody is given the final barf bag. Bridgette once again tries to warn her team about Alejandro but they dismiss her claim. Before she jumps off the drop of shame Alejandro appears behind a statue and blows a kiss to Bridgette then pushes her off the plane leaving only three members of Team Victory left. What You See is what you Get: In Econmy Class once again After Losing Noah,Harodl and bridgette in a Losing Row Streak Cody talks about there Ironic Name while Leshawna and DJ continue to boost their confidence for the next challenge, CHris then crashes the Plane into the Sea of the Newfoundlands and gets teh challenge head, ONce The Victory Trio get onto their boat they are also Joined by Heather and Alejandro from both opposite teams attempt to make and alliance with them, Lesahwna Rejects any of Heather's attempts to gain their trust While Alejandro successfully comments on all of Victory's Psotive traits When There was only room for four people Heather makes a Risk fo Throw Cody a Actually Member of Team Victory off the boat despite her risk Leshawna agrees with her logic and begins paddling. Sadly for Victory Team Amazon had made it to shore first and Won, Which meant they had to face Team Vicotry in the Tie-Breaker challenge where each team must Drink Ten Jugs of Apple Cider Vinger. Heather helps Team Victory since Cody is lost at sea but Alejandro Steals one of their mugs. Team Victory almost wins when they realise that there tenth mug is missing and Alejandor Throws it to Heather who Accidently drops it making Team Chris the winners again angered by This Leshawna Chases Heather. Alejandro approches Cody and DJ and makes up the story of Leshawna making them lose four times in a row thought DJ doesn't belive it latter at the Ceremon DJ is given the First Barf bag and soon Cody which Shocks Leshawna finding out her team Votted her out despite she was the only Member of there team who was trying to help them win, She tries to Warn them of Alejadnro but she is pushed of the Plane by Blaineley. Jungle Crooks: Once the Challenge began DJ Insisted on going with the Right Path which Team Chris Went Cody Agree incase they might lose again. Later They Heard a Noise which DJ Worries is a Bear,Lion or Dragon but Cody assures him there are no Dragons in the Amazon but still curious what the noise is they go to check it out only to Find a Monkey but when DJ Goes to Pet it It Bites and attacks Him Causing Cody to run away. Despite this they both Make it to Mahcu Pichu First and Hoping not to find anymore monkeys find a Very Ironic Monkey Vase which they need for the challenge and head to Chris as Team Chris arrives. When Chris Inpects them He almost Gave Team Victory the Win Until Alejandro tells him that the vase it fake, Chris Belives him and gives Team Chris the Win, Luckily Team Victory came Second which meant they avoid a Eliminaion. Raiders of the Lame Art: Team Victory was ( DJ & Cody) remained in Eceonmy Class wth Team Amazon but did not talk to them even when the plane crashed into Paris, Where Chris begins the challenge which required Team Victory to find the Piece of the Rodin's the Thinker, Later Cody and DJ begin to assemble the piece nerby Team Chris but are intruptted when a Bear attacks both the teams. Team Victory Came very close to winning for once but Heather and Courtney casued a scense which caused Courtney to Fall into Victory's Statue casuing it to collaspe giving Team Victory another elimination. However since there were only two left Chris makes Chef pick someone to leave... But Soon Chef gives the Final Barf Bag to DJ Which Causes Cody's Elimination but not before saying his goodbyes and jumps off the find Bridgette. Eat, Prey Love: DJ Is Once again in Econmy class with Team Chris who encourgae him for todays challenge but Alejandros plans to take him down. When the Plane Crashes Chris Adds Blaineley into the game but She Choose to join Team Chris to much of DJ Dismay. For the challenge DJ Had to Find a Yellow Surf Board in the Laggon but failed to find it as Team Amazon had already won, DJ last chance was in the tie breaker against Team Chris who choose Geoff. Before the challenge begins DJ Caught Aleajandro wiping his Board with Grease, Thought he denise DJ now knows the Culprit of his Team's Eliminated except Noah, Harold and Cody. DJ Does his best to hang onto the surf board but Could not and lost in the end. His Elimination caused Team Victory to cease to Exist leaving only Team Amazon and Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hoy left in the game. Eliminations Screen Shot 2014-03-24 at 7.40.30 PM.png|DJ is the Third person back and is on Team C Screen Shot 2014-03-24 at 7.41.22 PM.png|Leshawna and Bridgette are Placed on Team C Screen Shot 2014-03-24 at 7.42.38 PM.png|And the Three Geeks ( Harold,Cody and Noah) Are the last people back thus putting them on Team C Screen Shot 2014-03-25 at 1.23.58 PM.png|Chris: Team C, from hereon, you will officially be known as... Team VICTORY! Screen Shot 2014-03-25 at 6.22.08 PM.png|Leshawna and Bridgette search the First class room while Noah reads 236px-CameraInPottyAGAIN-.png|Leshawna: Look, I never really liked Noah, but I was at least willing to give the boy a chance. From what Ive seen so far dude just isnt a team player! And Leshawna don't have time for foolin around, got that? Screen Shot 2014-03-26 at 8.12.53 PM.png|Team Victory in the Economy Class in In Da Nile Screen Shot 2014-03-26 at 8.42.00 PM.png|Team Victory get's their Camel for Part one of the Challenge in Egpyt Screen Shot 2014-03-26 at 8.31.21 PM.png|Harold, DJ and Noah weaving their Team's Raft Screen Shot 2014-03-26 at 8.59.35 PM.png|Team Victory Came Second and Won Immunity in In Da Nile Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 7.02.09 PM.png|Noah Refuses to go down the Pole Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 9.46.00 PM.png|Team Victory with there Team Carriage Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 9.29.49 PM.png|Leshawna and Noah in the tie-breaker against Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 10.18.13 PM.png|Cody: You really suck at this game. *votes* Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 10.18.55 PM.png|Harold: *shrugs shoulders and stamps* Gotta be done. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 10.19.21 PM.png|DJ: Sorry. You just werent a team player today. *stamps passport hesitatingly* Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 5.46.24 PM.png|Team Victory at their first Elimination Ceremony in New York Pity Beware.PNG|Noah is the First Member of Team Victory eliminated in New York Pity Screen Shot 2014-04-23 at 6.41.10 PM.png|Team Victory in the Economy Class in Meat Your Maker Screen Shot 2014-04-23 at 6.27.59 PM.png|Harold: Ive had it with Leshawna! Not only is she the worst leader since Napoleon Bonaparte, shes totally out to get me ever since poor Noah got kicked off. Maybe this team needs a new captain, one with insanely wicked dance moves! Screen Shot 2014-04-23 at 6.47.02 PM.png|Team Victory at their Meat Grinder Screen Shot 2014-04-22 at 2.32.04 PM.png|Cody Vs Alejandro Screen Shot 2014-04-22 at 5.03.28 PM.png|DJ vs Heather Screen Shot 2014-04-22 at 5.08.39 PM.png|Bridgette must Tyler once again in the Tie-Breaker Screen Shot 2014-04-22 at 5.12.53 PM.png|However Thing turn out differntly Screen Shot 2014-04-23 at 7.07.16 PM.png|Bridgette: What's up with Tyler today? I didn't even try to fight back. I couldn't let him lose, Cody is someone who means too much to me...I mean Tyler! I said Tyler. *nervous chuckle* Screen Shot 2014-04-23 at 7.02.37 PM.png|Team Victory at their Second elimination Ceremony in Meat Your Maker Screen Shot 2014-04-23 at 7.09.42 PM.png|In an unexpected turn of event Harold is the second member of Team Victory eliminated in Meat Your Maker Offer.png|Alejandro Takes Bridgette to the Dinning Hall Bridgette_Con EP5.jpg|Bridgette:I know I just broke up with Tyler but...Alejandro's...perfect. He's a gentleman and he's considerate and kind-Oh, what am I saying? I still love Tyler! Bridgette Rejects Al.png|Bridgette Objects to the Idea of Voting off Tyler and Sierra Corned.png|Team Victory Corned by Chef Screen Shot 2014-05-04 at 12.04.22 AM.png|Team Victory at their Fourth Ceremony in London Bridgette Blows a Kiss.png|Bridgette is the fourth member of Team Victory eliminated Encourage.p ng.png|Leshawna Helps Encourage her team for the next Challenge Screen Shot 2014-05-06 at 4.24.18 PM.png|Alejandro and Heather offer to Help Team Victory Throw Cody.png|Heather then Throws Cody off the Boat ? Tieep6.png|Chris Explains the Tie-Breaker To Team Victory and Team Chris Jug.png|Heather helps Team Victory due to Cody begin lost at Sea Screen Shot 2014-05-09 at 10.55.18 PM.png|Alejandro With Cody and DJ Before the Elimination Ceremony Elimination Ep6 GD.png|Team Victory at their Fourth Elimination Ceremony In What You Sea is What you Get Leshawna Out GD.Png|Leshawna is the Fourth Member of Team Victory Eliminated In What You Sea Is What You Get Screen Shot 2014-06-29 at 7.56.20 PM.png|Team Victory in The Peru Jungle Screen Shot 2014-06-29 at 8.01.25 PM.png|Cody and DJ Running from the Attacking Monkeys Screen Shot 2014-06-29 at 8.04.38 PM.png|Team Victory Comes Second in Jungle Crooks finally Avoiding another elimination Screen Shot 2014-07-01 at 3.40.00 PM.png|Cody and DJ Just when they were about to Win until their Staue Collapses thanks to Courtney Screen Shot 2014-07-01 at 12.29.47 PM.png|Team Victory at their Second Last Elimination Ceremony in Radiers of the Lame Art ( Chef Choose who leaves) Screen Shot 2014-07-01 at 12.26.05 PM.png|Chef Saves DJ which means Cody Is Eliminated Leaving DJ the Only Person left in Team Victory Screen Shot 2014-07-07 at 11.43.44 PM.png|DJ Alone In Economy Class with Team Chris Screen Shot 2014-07-07 at 1.39.04 PM.png|DJ: MOMMA!!! Screen Shot 2014-07-10 at 2.49.23 PM.png|DJ in the tie Breaker against Geoff Screen Shot 2014-07-07 at 11.45.04 PM.png|DJ: That Alejandro is a FRAUD! Seriously....why would he be greasin up Geoff's surfboard if they were on the same team? I bet he was behind Leshawnas elimination too. Well no way am I letting him stop me. Bridgette DID teach me a few things back on the plane, and I guess nows the time to use them. Screen Shot 2014-07-06 at 11.41.29 PM.png|DJ is Eliminated meaning Team Victory has come to an end as of Eat Prey, Love Category:Blog posts